I Don't Cry
by MicaiahYoochunnie
Summary: A tear rolls down a cheek. Love...'What is love?...' 'Take my hand' She says '...I'll take you there.' What is this pain that remains? What's tugging him? Can he fix it? If he can't...then who can? He must let go of the past, if not then...How will he move on? HueyxJazzy, Rated M for Language and Lemon.
1. Same old shit, different day

Hello there, Welcome to my boondocks fanfic, its my FIRST boondocks fanfic, i frigging LOVE boondocks (just sayin) so i wanted to write something about it. Its a huey and jazmine pairing, other ppairings too like riley and cindy. I hope the first chapter is okay :) Enjoy EDIT (may 13) CHP 1 Updated, I changed a few things.

Summary: _Caez: Lol chillin wit ya baby mama? aye aye i see you tho! Do ya thing!_

Title: Same old shit, different day.

Disclaimer: yeah yeah i dont own the boondocks -_- my sexy baby Aaron McGruder does.

* * *

The broken record in my mind reiterates over and over again only to recollect the scene that I try so hard to bury.

Deep inside I admonish myself of those...events that happened so long ago.

I absorb books to further better my knowledge, busy myself with tasks to reach the unreachable. An alleged domestic terrorist by the mere age of ten. An adept martial artist, with anything I can find, katana, nunchaku, even mastered bo staff skills. I wanted more and not for personal enjoyment. I could care less about that. African American studies attached to me like a bee to honey. The more I favored it, the more I utterly detested the government.

I had to train myself, protect my family. I didn't want us to fall into these illusions. This world easily falls into goverment tricks, these 'tricks' lead this world to keep looking to government for solutions to problems, even when these schemes fail—or make the problem worse. People put their trust in government—of medicine, of commerce, of banking, of trades and professions—even though this regulation hasn't been shown to be effective, and even though it often fails(which it does). What's behind this persistent faith in government?

Are they Gods?

...

Obi-Wan Kenobi once said 'Your eyes can deceive you, don't trust them.' Distinguishing reality from the illusions people make for us, or the ones we make for ourselves, like pain, sadness...love.

...

It seems to be getting harder though. They say pain is temporary, if so, then...

Why is it I can't forget? Even after all I've accomplished. Protests, being the founder of twenty-three radical leftist organizations, starting up websites-which got shut down because it caused too much controversy-, undergoing secret missions, why?

The pain remains.

Maybe that's part of the plan, to make me think I'm crazy…it's working.

* * *

Malcolm X: A Life of Reinvention by Manning Marable and Making Malcolm by Michael Dyson, I reread them for a second time. Almost reciting the words, word for word from memory. It was a Saturday, pouring uncontrobally.

5:37 pm

Rain and rain...

Dark, cloudy. Akin to the ambience and my feelings.

_Huey_

I heard her voice, but I unconciously ignored her.

...

It is senior year at Wuncler High School, only three months remained. I've been given the chance to graduate in December due to my superb grades but declined. No reason why, didnt know why exactly. Something kept me there. Even though I tend to be apathetic towards my professors. I stayed.

...

_Huey_

I slammed the book closed making a big _thump _sound and sighed heavily. Slightly annoyed.

I gave her my attention.

"Huey," She slide her headphones down on my bed, music blaring from them. She laid on my bed, stomach down feet up, with one pink hello kitty slipper on, the other on the floor. Jazmine made herself comfortable on my bed everytime she came over. I didn't really care. She had on sweats and a tank. She glared at me wide-eyed. Emerald eyes met mine.

"Did you hear me?"

I sighed. "No."

She huffed then pouted, "Huey, stop day dreaming..." She looked thoughtful then smiled.

"I think I might sleepover...It doesn't look like it will let up tonight..." She grabbed her white iPhone 5,

"It's better than being with those two ranbunctious parents of mine." The mulatto teenager shook her head and continued to use her phone.

Many questioned Tom and Sarah DuBois' relationship. Oh yea whenever you see them, they were a cheerful, happy couple. Often times you'd hear them call each other honeybun, sugarfoot, all that sweet disgusting crap.

Behind the scenes...

You'd think somebody had died, the way Sarah would cry. The way Tom would drink with Grandad. The way Jazmine would come over to cry to me and hold me.

Riley responses were usually, 'Stop Bitchin'' or 'Bout time Tom got rid of that white woman.'

_Huey_

I stared at the computer screen scanning the news website, like I was some sort of madman. Searching for any mind-numbing news that might trigger my planning to go protest.

I felt a hand rest upon my shoulder, "Huey...I'm go get something to eat. Want anything?" She asked.

I simply shook head no. She left the room.

...

It was mid-Febraury, Woodcrest was packed due to the beautiful spring season that arose. Ed Wuncler the thrid always held a garden party around that time, so all the tourists, business owners and people like Wuncler, (rich and fat) visited and attended to that garden party.

Of course he had it every year, and we definately went every single year, or else we'd be homeless, according to Grandad. Because Wuncler owned the bank that deals with the house we have. So it was a must.

It was friday and it was a teacher planning day so there was no school, Riley was probably off chilling with his homeboys and Jazmine stayed with me. Grandad had went with Uncle Ruckus(No relation) either playing chess, bingo or watching porn. Which was a daily routine, Over the years He and Uncle Ruckus became close, despite the fact that he hated and still hates black people. Grandad left Dorothy here, his pimped out ride became more accessible to me when I turned 16. Dorothy was basically partially mine. I also took care of the car, changing the oil, tuning it up, I knew alot about cars.

So much that I hold a part-time job at Wuncler's Auto Service Repair shop.

...

Now Grandad is creeping up the ladder of age, he wasn't getting any younger. Nonetheless he still had dates, and girls coming in and out. Same as usual.

Grandad's back became worse everyday, so he was prescribed a cane to use, to aid him in his walking. In the beginning he refused the cane. He wasn't havin it, but he began to fall alot, due to not having balance. In the end, he eventually had to use the cane even though it made him feel old.

...

Suddenly my blackberry vibrated.

_Caez: Yo bro wassup? Whatchu got goin today?_

Michael Caesar aka Caez, my childhood best friend. Despite the fact the he wasn't around for a few years. He and jamaican mother moved down here about 2 years ago, her job relocated. So we were reunited and remained best friends. We shared the same beliefs but he was more of a laid back person and he was an MC, he was pretty good.

_Huey: Nothing really, just chillin with jaz._

_Caez: Lol chillin wit ya baby mama? aye aye i see you tho! Do ya thing!_

Caesar always joked about me and Jazmine. He would _always _call Jazmine my 'baby mama' or 'ma gurl' when it wasn't even like that. Me and Jazmine were just really close, she was the only girl who was my friend. At school people would often tease and call me Jazmine's man. I didn't really care cause it wasn't true.

Plus most of the guys at the school literally drool and I do mean _literanlly drool _over Jazmine. I mean the girl _is _attractive, dont get me wrong.

Jazmine grew unbelievably beautiful, I never paid attention...until now. But I supressed any feelings I had for her. She was my friend, nothing more.

Her hair remained the poofy, strawberry blonde...which I...admired. She was about 5'4 or 5'5 to me. Riley often calls her shawty cause she was short, compared to us. Riley was 6'0 and I was 6'1. The roundness in her face smoothed out to a very feminine structure, her body was fit, and all her curves were in the right places.

Jazmine would work out with Cindy McPhearson aka C-murph, Riley's main girl. But yes, Jazmine is still the sweet, innocent, naive sometimes 'the blonde' in some cases.

Caesar says I'm blessed cause Jazmine would always hang out with me instead of all the guys who offer to take her home, tutor her, eat lunch with her, etc.

It was always me. I am her tutor, I am her ride home, I am her lunch buddy. I saw nothing wrong with that until most of the guys started to gang up on me and talk shit. I tried to avoid violence so I sometimes avoided Jazmine.

_Huey: Shut up._

_Caez: Aite den i'll slide over dere in a bit..._

_Huey: Alright_

* * *

End Of Chapter 1

Read and Review, how was the first chapter? Reviews= Love :3


	2. Rain

EDIT 5/13 Before you read this chapter go back to chapter 1 because i updated and changed a few things! If you dont you will be lost! Thank you!

Hello again, thank you for the reviews, hopefully this story turns out to be good (smacks self) it BETTA be good! Well lets continue, read on and enjoy:)

title: Rain

summary: careless huey smhx2

Disclaimer: applied;

* * *

The rain would not let up, but it felt relaxing. The rain trickled and tapped on the windows in a calming and soothing rhythm, that always made me sleepy. The dark clouds created a huge shade, over the neighborhood, which almost made it look like nightfall. I turned off my computer and walked over to the window to open it a bit.

The cool air hit my face, as well as a few drops that escaped through the screen. I inhaled the cool air.

Rain, it's mesmerizing.

Cleansing.

I went to my bed to lay down, and I closed my eyes, thoughts overflowing my mind. I didn't know how many minutes passed by. I was slowly ebbing away in darkness.

Then I felt the mattress springs squeak as I felt a presence. I opened my eyes.

"Hey sleepyhead!" She beamed with a banana and yogurt in her possession.

Jazmine sat beside me.

"...Hey" I closed my eyes again, trying to resume wasting my day by sleeping.

"Hue_eeeeeeyyyyyy_...come on let's do something." She whined and shoved my shoulder.

"Like what?" I questioned.

"Well...like go see a movie or watch you work on Dorothy...you can read to me...er...or I can read to you." She pleaded. I turned over to look her, we held each others gaze for 30 seconds before I said anything.

"Jazmine, we stopped reading to each other since we were 13, and Dorothy is fine." I rolled over.

I heard a huff. "Well it's better than watching you sleep.." She groaned.

Moments later silence filled the room, followed by a hit from my pillow.

"..? Jaz-_mph_-" I was immediatly silenced by another hit.

"What's wrong?" She said in a innocent voice. She cocked her head to the side. "Are you hurt?"

She jumped off the bed and tried to hide her smirk.

"Are you gonna cry?" She taunted. The corners of my mouth lifted slightly, which was rare but Jazmine was the only one who brought it out of me.

"I don't cry...and I'm not in the mood." I said strictly. She pouted her lips and mimicked me.

"_I don't cry and i'm not in the mood." _She was so childish.

I sighed deeply and laid back down, gripping the end of my pillow to attack when she came close.

She proceeded slowly, just like I had anticipated, and _bam!_

"Ahh!" She squealed falling backwards to the floor.

"Oh...I'm sorry, does that hurt?" I asked, two can play that game. She looked up at me wearing a huge smile and threw her pillow at me.

I expertly dodged her effort and plunged my pillow at her again. She ran to Riley's bed giggling and snatched his pillow to hit me. When that failed she jumped on my bed trying to tackle me. I instantly stood up,

"Jazmine you will fall." I warned, the yogurt she brought in spilled on my bedsheets when she jumped on my bed 'trying' to hit me,

Of course I dodged every hit. But then of course, like I said, she tripped over her own foot because of her yogurt and lost her balance. She came tumbling my way...

_Oh shit..._

The tumbling beauty collapsed on top of me, my head hit the leg of my computer chair as we both fell.

"Ughh..." I groaned, feeling the back of my head but I soon ignored the dull pain as I realized that Jazmine was on top of me.

She lifted her head from my chest, fragile hands resting upon me,

"..Oh...I'm sorry..oh look." She lifted a finger and grazed my cheek lightly. "My yogurt.." parted lips allowed her thin fingers to enter. She sucked on her finger then locked eyes with me, all the thoughts in my mind quickly eradicted as I focused on her glistening lips, sometimes...I wonder how it feels.

It took all my strength not to caress her cheek and pull her closer to me.

"Y'all fucking?" Riley said as he peered over my bed. He stood next to Caesar. Caesar simply shook his head, smirking.

"I knew it." He stated. I scoffed.

Jazmine got up and put her hands on her thick hips all sassy-like.

"Riley, Why do you have to be so vulgar?" From the corner of my eyes I could have sworn I saw Caeser lick his lips at the sight of Jazmine.

Riley rose a brow, "What da fuck is that?" he asked, clueless.

Riley remained the same 'young reezy' nothing really changed over the years, we fought less, and Riley never really stayed in the house much when we got into high school. More hoes, even though he was dating Cindy.

Riley has gotten into more trouble with the law. More than I. I've bailed Riley out countless times. Mainly because he's a dumbass and hangs out those "homies" of his.

I rolled my eyes as I got up, "Hey Caez..."

"Wassup, we bout to go to The Spot tonight, you slidin?" Caeser sat down on Riley's bed. Riley dropped his gym bag and went to the closet.

"Come on man, you know that's not my style." I responded truthfully. It wasn't. What does it look like? A revolutionary, going to late night club. The Spot is where all the high school and some college freshman and upperclassman went clubbing. It is the only club not owned by Wuncler and its the only club _in _Woodcrest.

Caesar ran his fingers through his wet dreads, "What _is _your style then nigga?"

"The _library" _A familar voice said from outside the room. In came Cindy, with sweats and a sweatshirt on. Cindy grew beautifully as well, despite the fact that she always wore sweats and hoodies. She was 5'8 and her hair reached down past her waist. She always kept it in two braided pigtails. She was always in good shape.

She also made on the varsity girls basketball team at Wuncler high, her freshman year! Riley was as well, but since his grades is slipping, I don't think he'll be there long.

"Ha. Very funny" I said, deadpanned.

"Damn what took you so long baby?" Riley threw a towel at her. She caught it,

"Well you went inside without coming back out to get me with the umbrella you dumbass. It's pouring out there."

"Mah bad" He responded the blew a kiss at her.

She huffed a strand of hair out her face then turned to Jazmine.

"I saw Devon on the court today. He told me to tell you wassup, and he wants your numbah gurl." She smiled maliciously, then looked to me.

Jazmine fidgeted with her fingers, cheeks stained pink, head bowed down. "...Ci_nndyyy_" She grabbed Cindy and ran out the room. Caesar and Riley glared at me, waiting for a response from me. I didn't understand, was that suppose to hurt me? I didn't care if Jazmine liked a guy.

"C'mon Huey, dont tell you're just gonna sit dere." Caesar finally broke the 5 minute silence.

I shrugged, "What did you want me to say?"

"Hell naw bitch, you aint callin him, dats what I woulda said, Young Reezy dun play dat shit. If I were you Huey I'd put dat ass on lock, ya feel me my nigga?"

"Forreal" Caesar agreed and pounded fists together with Riley.

I simply ignored them, I didn't feel like responding to such stupidity. I didn't even think of Jazmine like that, she was just a good friend. That was it, nothing more nothing less.

"Huey If you don't make a move, I will dawg, I mean Jazzy is Fine...Shawty is _Fiooneee_" He said while laughing with Riley.

"Aye, dawg I could hook y'all up!" Riley added "Whatchu think Huey?"

"I don't care. Do what you want." I said without care.

"Damn Huey you serious huh?"

"Deadass" I responded. I turned to the computer screen to drown myself in surfing the web. _Maybe I'll read, or go to the library or train._

"You ain't goin on the computer, let's go" Caesar demanded, I looked at him like he head nine heads.

"Nigga I said, I'm not going." I repeated.

"Come _on _man, lighten up, have some fun, stop being such a tightwad." He got up beside me, "You need a break. Let's go man."

"No."

"Aite how bout dis, I'm in a rap battle tonight and I need you there to support me. How's that sound?"

"Gay!" Riley shouted then snickered.

"Shut ya dumb ass up Riley, and fine, I'll go but as soon as your done rapping, I'm out."

* * *

End of 2. Huey doesnt care about jazzyy dating another man? huh mmhmm we'll see about that. Dont worry we'll take it nice and sloowww(usher) *wink wink* lol im such a freak :p

Reviews=Love 3

Dueces!


	3. I got drank in my cup

Wassup ppl! Thank you so much for reviewing;** xmodius,Friday Foster,lantern92,FullMetal 3.0,ThatDiamondInTheSky,ToxicMKT **it warms my heart ^^^^

Sorry its been awhile i've been outta state for vacation, now im back and im ready to update more and more so please continue to enjoy this story! I frigging addicted to HueyxJazmine! Thank you so much!

Summary: "_I want you. Now"_

Title: I got drank in my cup

Disclaimer: i dont own it geez

* * *

Nightfall. _9:23pm_

Cindy and Jazmine left 2 Hours ago. Granddad was still out with Uncle Ruckus. It was just us boys.

The rain didn't subside, albeit it was rather raining lightly, drizzling. I hissed as I turned the knob in the shower and out came the ice cold water touching my skin. It was going to take awhile for my body to get use to this icy water. A week ago we had Uncle Ruckus come in to fix the shower. The hot water was out, but apparently due to the 'high cost' of required tools, he couldn't get the job done. So Granddad told us to bare with it for awhile, also stating "You want hot water? Boy, Go get a pot and heat up some water ya damn selves! Shoot back then we had to..." Then he'd go off talking about slavery.

I placed my hand on the wall tile and hung my head under the shower head. My free hand ran through my thick remarkable Afro. The water ran through my hair, off my neck and down my sculpted body making sure that every inch of my skin was wet in the process.

_Bang, Bang, Bang!_

_"_Damn nigga, you ain't the only one up in this house!" Riley shouted as he slammed on the bathroom door.

I closed my eyes and sighed slowly. As the sound of the water hitting the floor diminished so did reality.

...

The pain remains.

The screams, the blood...No matter how much I bury the memory in the deepest, darkness recesses in my mind. It was vivid.

_Bang! Bang!_

My eyes snapped open.

* * *

Now 'The Spot' was where all the high school and some college freshman and upperclassman went clubbing. This was _not_ no classy nightclub, if ghetto had a picture definition-It would be this nightclub. Wuncler didn't own this club, but he constantly tries to take ownership causing problems, shutting it down, planting weed. You know, trivial stuff.

"Hey man to be honest, I don't feel like going to no club."

"Brah, Shut up." He muttered, fixing his red Griffey's.

There was no arguing with Caez, Rap was his passion and he spoke the truth. Who was I to say otherwise? I had to go support him, no matter what. Even though if it was at some ghetto ass club.

I wore a black cashmere sweater(somewhat v-neck) with dark blue almost black colored boot cut jeans with black combat boots.

"We takin' Dorothy?" Caez asking, Ironing his red button up shirt.

"I don't know, why can't we use your car?" I questioned, spraying my cologne once on my neck and putting it back in the drawer.

He snorted. "Nigga Come _on, _What I look like? Rollin up in there with a raggedy ass 1992 Ford Explorer? Not to mention, its 2 door!" He said, lifting his shirt up and turning off the iron.

"Nigga Dorothy is a 1969 Cutlass Supreme, my car is _way _older than yours."

"Did you forget the Cutlass was pimped out?"

"Uh yeah like 8 years ago." I said that in a duh-like manner.

"But you work on it, keepin it brand new. Plus We gots to ride in style, _and_ what if I pick up some honeys tonight? Especially Keisha? There wont be any space." He bantered.

I rolled my eyes. "'Honeys' Is plural" I replied.

He put one arm in his shirt, "I know." He said with a devilish smile. Such a playa, yup that's Caez for you.

"Ha, All right, I'll drive Dorothy."I inwardly sighed. I shoved my wallet in my pocket, I was done.

Riley came barging in with a towel around his waist. "Aye get the fuck out."

"Uh, shut the fuck up." I replied, Caez snickered.

"I don't want y'all gay ass niggas to be staring at my junk." He said mischievously.

"Nigga don't nobody care about that." Caez said, "by the way you kno dat chick Keisha?"

"Yea"

"She said she gon slide to The Spot tonight and watch me battle, if I win, I might be able to (he did a hip thrust movement) hit that." He said then bust out in laughter.

"I feel you mah nigga!" Riley laughed as well. They pounded.

Caeser was the type to fit in the crowd, even though he was like me, he was the one people talked to. Sometimes to people would go to him, to talk to me, stating I didn't look approachable. I could care less, I liked it that way for years.

"Well Make sure you use protection, I'd hate to have to become someone's godfather." I smiled wryly. Caez just threw his shoe at me, I caught it and threw it back.

"You should be the last to talk about that nigga! Have you even used a condom before?" Riley bellowed.

"What does that have to do with anything?" I asked irritated.

"Of course I'm gon strap up, I'm not a complete idiot..." Caez added. "Like _some _people. I'm surprised you ain't got no one pregnant yet."

I simply shook my head and stood up, ready to walk out.

"It's called 'pull out' mah nigga." Riley snickered.

* * *

11:34pm _The Spot_

I parked Dorothy in another parking lot, Walli-Mart to be exact, due to the dangerous events that would take place at the Nightclub as always. It either ended in Fights, Rims getting stolen, people being threatened at gunpoint, Cops coming...The usual.

God I became so accustomed to this shit, I became immune to it. It disgusted me.

"Damn Nigga why did you park so far fo'?" Riley complained, sagging, looking like a damn hoodrat.

"I'm not going to respond to that cause you know damn well why."

We crossed the street and walked around the building off a beaten path, the entrance was in the back.

"ID please?" A big husky black man demanded behind dark colored glasses.

I reached into my wallet and brought it out, as did Caez and as for Riley, He turned away.

"Y'all go 'head, I'll catch up wit y'all in a bit." He smirked.

"He gon sneak in." Caez muttered.

We entered the nightclub, a dusky, dingy place this was. As we entered the joint, the intermingled smells of smoke and sweat and too many people instantly assaulted my nostrils as I tried to breathe. _Damn _It gets worse every time.

"I'm gonna go confirm my battle, meet me at the bar." Caez mouthed. Cause there was no way I could hear him, I simply nodded and made my way to the bar.

I pushed my body through the pulsating throng. Finally finding a way to an empty bar stool in the corner. Damn I hated coming here. My ears flooded with the drone like chatter and the clinking if glasses from hundreds of people. It was _packed._

"All right I need everybody to lose they're fucking minds! I need you to get on this floor and lose your minds! GET LOOOSE!" The Mixer spat into the microphone all hot and sweaty to liven up the crowd.

I saw that there was no point, everybody had already been their shaking their tails and leaving their logic at home.

_Snap ya fingers, do the step_  
_You can do it all by yourself_

_Baby girl, whats your name?_  
_Let me talk to you, let me buy you a drank_  
_Im T-Pain, you know me_  
_Konvict Music, Nappy Boy_

_I know the club close at 3_  
_Whats the chances of you rollin' wit me?_  
_Back to the crib, show you how I live_  
_Lets get drunk, forget what we did_

The crowd went **insane. **I sighed inwardly at the foolishness.

I motioned to the bartender, I needed a drink to get through this night. She came towards me bouncing to the beat wearing skimpy clothing, covered in tattoos.

"What do you have!" I yelled, in order for her to her me but it was useless. She winked and mouthed 'I got you' I arched a brow.

Caez come next me wearing a huge grin. "I'm all set brah!"

I nodded. "Good Luck!"

"'Ppreciate it bro!"

The sleazy bartender came back with a purple liquid in a glass with a pink umbrella dwelling on top. I felt a vain pop.

'Thank you' I mouthed, and placed some cash on the table. She snatched the cash so quick, I almost didn't see it happen. She placed the cash in her cleavage and blew a kiss at me.

"_Damn _Huey!" Caez teased.

The bartender melted away into the cries of a hundred other thirsty patrons.

"Nigga hush!" I took a sip of the unidentified liquid, I despised myself for drinking it but I had no other choice. I doubt they had ginger ale or just water. I had to get through the night. A girl grabbed Caesar by the arm and dragged him away.

I took another long sip.

By now, my eyes were adjusting to the imminent darkness, tomb-like and womb-like at the same time. Bright spots of neon beer signs on the wall stood out, illuminating the faces and cleavage and mo-hawks of the crowd, people wearing next to nothing grinding on each other while others disappeared into the contrasting blackness.

_How many of these people have a home to go to? How many would make love tonight? How many would die tonight? _I wondered.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I turned to a mulatto girl.

"Jazmine."

"Huey!" She exclaimed with a smile. "What are you doing here!"

"Supporting Caesar, He's in a rap battle tonight!"

"Ahh I see...I'm here with some friends, by the way I think I'm sleeping over Cindy's place tonight okay?" She shoved a strand of hair behind her ear. She had been dancing perhaps.

I nodded and took a sip, waiting for the battle to begin. At times like this I wondered what Jazmine would be doing in a place like this. It didn't suit her. Was it the influence of her friends? I wanted to tell her to go home but...it wasn't my place to.

I guess I was just worried about her safety. Before I knew it a pair hands slid onto Jazmine's waist, she jumped. A man about my statue whispered in her ear. She wore a huge grin then giggled.

"Um Huey, I gotta go! I'll see you tomorrow!" She waved then disappeared into the crowd of foolishness.

For some reason...

My grasp...

on my glass...

Tightened...

I looked down at my hand and pulled my brows together. "What th-"

"Hey Cutie, wanna dance?" An unfamiliar voice said, snapping me out of my daze.

"Na, I'm good." I replied without looking.

"Come on...You look so lonely." She went in front of me, wearing a black netted see through shirt and a skirt that didnt even pass her mid thigh. If she bent over...

She raised a slender finger to the collar of my shirt while biting her luscious lips, leaned forward grazing her lips against my jawline then whispered.

"_I want you. Now"_

* * *

End of chapter 3 damn she thirsty huh? lmao review review review people.

reviews=confidence and love

It's what keeps me goin ^_^

^^^Btw did you know the boondocks season 4 (new season) is coming out in january 2014? (fangirl squeals) omg cant wait!


	4. Back to reality

Hi guys, back again. Just a few things i need to go state before you read, the previous chapter there was 2 lines from another writer who inspired me **Paige1292. **She is a very good writer and i insist you check out her page cause her stories are good as well.

Now back to business, there's so many things here that are from real life. Like the song i used in the beginning Its called Pop lock and drop it and it is by a rapper named Huey. in this chapter Caez is going to have a battle, some of the lyrics i got from a group UTFO and the song is called 'Dissed' thats where i got some of the lyrics, I paraphrased a a little and added my own words so it shall flow quite nicely. For those of you who dont know what 'Pro-Keds' are, they are basically chucks taylors(converse), they really classic.

I would like to thank my only 2 reviewers for showing me love **xmodius **and the guest. thanks guys, i really appreciate you reviewing. please enjoy this next chapter.

Summary: Drifting away again. huey is thinking too much. over thinking.

title: back to reality

* * *

Is that all it takes nowadays? Walk up to a stranger, feel them up and say you '_want' _them? Oh how attractive. How very attractive-Pun intended.

"Listen up Ladies and Gents, we 'bout to get it crackin up in here with some freestyle rap battles, if you're interested slide by the booth for admission! 1st Place Grand prize wins 500$ and a Colonel's Fried Chicken All-You-Could-Eat Coupon! We start in 10 minutes!"

"You want me?" I replied in her ear, just as silky as she did when she whispered in my ear.

"It's DJ SlipInside on da mic! Let's get back to it!"

*_dj scratch* Drop the beat._

Suddenly strobe lights flashed and smoke crept over the swarming ocean of people. Confetti blowers and bubble blowers were switched on as well, I guess it was happy hour.

_Toot that thang up mami make it roll_  
_Once you pop pop lock it for me girl get low_  
_If your mama gave it to you baby girl let it show_  
_Once you pop lock drop it for me maybe we can roll (oh)_

Her hair was in a bob, with a cute round face. Skin color a bit lighter than mine and had a body shaped like a coke cola bottle.

She moved and stood in front of me then started to sway her hips slow, as if she was putting me in a trance. Eyes locked with mine the whole time, seductively trying to lure me in. Like a flute player charming a snake with music, trying to rise the snake up. In this case she was the charmer and I was the snake.

She caressed my face slowly, and then turned her back to me. I cocked my head to the side, licked my lips and observed.

_Make it roll to the left (left)_  
_Roll to the right (right)_  
_Pop lock and drop it get low a'ight_  
_Make it roll to the left (left)_  
_Roll to the right (right)_  
_Pop lock and drop it get low a'ight_

She sexily put her hands on her thighs bent her back down, bent her knees to get a little low and as soon as she did, I saw everything.

_Damn_

She began to grind, slowly. Agonizingly slow, to the point where, if she continued...

I placed my glass down and sighed in annoyance(Maybe defeat). This is not what I want.

_Strawberry Blonde..._A random thought popped in my mind, I shook the thought immediately.

"What's the matter? Am I not-"

"I'm not interested." I said in a heartbeat. She stopped and looked at me for a second, to see if I was joking with her.

"Am I not pleasing you?" She said in a sexy voice.

She smirked, then pushed herself up against me. "Playing hard to get?" She reached on to the bar and took a pen that was lying there. She took my arm and wrote digits.

"Let me know when I can please you..." She twirled in her 7 inch Black bedazzled heels and walked away, swaying her hips more than normal. As if she was saying, 'You just lost your chances of hitting this'

* * *

"AYEEE ITS ABOUT THAT TIME!" The music cut off, strobe lights cut off, bubble & confetti blowers closed. Everyone gave their attention to the small platform that took place next to the Dj's booth. Now that was a vacant area by the DJ until recently. It was filled with the contestants for the free style.

I made myself leave the bar to close up front, so I can witness the whack-ass-I mean the _freestyle _battle.

_Damn it_ I'm too nice. I thought to myself.

"Brah...Whaddya think?" Ceaz Appeared next to me.

"Of?"

"The Mackerick." He grinned. I rubbed my face and pondered over this name.

"Is that...What you're going to label yourself with?"

"Ya, look at it this way. It means, free-spirited, original, independent-minded person." He exclaimed.

"I feel you... I like it. So that's going to be your official moniker from now on?"

"Hell yea...I'm a real rapper, You know, I rap about other things not about bitches and hoes. Not that I don't _like _bitches and hoes." He chuckled. The swarm of people began to take up all the tables and bar stools that were provided for comfort.

"Aight Aight lets do dissss~" Dj SlipInside brought out a lovely assistant, wearing nothing but booty shorts and a strapless bra that matched her shorts. "Now, my sexy Gazelle can you announce the prizes?"

"Of course _Daddy_" She answered like a porn star would.

Caez Nudged me, "Bouta go...(he exhales) its go time, that all you can eat coupon is mine!" He nearly skipped back over there.

I smirked and just stood in the same spot.

"In first place the freestyle king gets the title Freestyle king, 500$ and a Colonels fried chicken All-You-Can-eat coupon. In second place the freestyle runner-up will get a gift card of 20$ from ShadioRack and a freestyle prince bumper sticker. In Third, the last rapper will receive 2 free watermelons and 1 coupon to get free fries at Micky D's."

_What's up with the watermelons?_

The crowd started to applaud, some were cheering. I stood there and waited to get this over with. However, I felt a bit lightheaded. That drink was kicking in. Damn it, I should have just brought a water bottle. I looked down on my arm.

_3128253490 Shanice (: _I sighed heavily.

"First up Cali Kid and Toppy!" Dj SlipInside said.

...

_First Battle Cali Kid won_

"Second are MC Ebony and Cali Kid!"

...

_MC Ebony won_

"Third battle Eazy-T and MC Ebony!"

...

_MC Ebony won._

"AHH OHHH MC Ebony's on fire, _she _killin y'all nigga's." He burst out laughing with the crowd. "Go take y'all asses outside and pick up ya man cards! HA! Aite next up we have The Maverick and MC Ebony. The Maverick Coming from Brooklyn, New York! Let's give it up for Brooklyn!"

Scattered applause. Caez nodded his head and accepted that if he got beaten by a girl he'd fly back to Brooklyn and probably changed his name.

"Now give it up For MC Ebonyyyyy from Compton, California!" The crowd clapped thunderously, and _woot woot _Followed by chants of _You get him girl!_

The Dj dropped a random beat. MC Ebony, the cornrow headed shemale, started to bob her head getting into it.

**"Yo uh... No one**

**Nowhere**  
**Comes close**  
**Sucka.**  
**Step off**  
**From Brooklyn ?**  
**Come on! Sucka.**

**5'8" with brown eyes, yo, the girls say I'm cute**  
**But I strap the .45 and I ain't afraid to shoot**

**I'm the only one left, and yo, I'm fresh to death!**

**AHA!**

**Oh snap, Im sorry did I get you mad?**

**Nigga please,**

**I'd hit you so hard I'd have you callin me dad.**

**I'm the rudest of the rude muthafuckas alive**

**I aint tryna waste my breathe so lemme save some time**  
**When it come to dissin I am the champ**  
**I heard you tried to buy Adidas with your mama's food stamps**  
**Don't know a thing about buyin clothes**  
**Tried to buy Pro-Keds and you got Ked-Pros**  
**Now let me get a little harder!**

**Was I too fast for ya, wasn't it clear?**  
**The party won't rock unless you get out of here**

**Motherfucka!"**

She dropped the mic like she was the shit. Caez just smirked and waited for the audience to settle down.

"Oh SHIT that nigga got tested!"

"OHHH SHE KILLED HIM"

"He don't even got to try, just go home booboo!"

"OHHHH even I felt that one!"

"He gon call her daddy BHAHAHA"

Countless murmurs and endless cheering. MC Ebony was walking around like some pimp; raising her hands up in the air for victory.

All I did was shake my head.

"Damn, I don't know if you can rap after a diss like that homey" Dj SlipInside announced, the audience laughed.

Caez snatched the mic, "Watch me…Drop the beat"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh" The audience clamored.

The beat was better than before, Caez nodded his head.

**"Step off with that 'dike' act, stop playin me close**  
**I'm not a sucka, I got heart and I'm from the East Coast**

**And Damn u so fine in that sexy dress and handbag**

**Oops never mind, just kidding, don't play me you fag**

**Cause this is the Mack with all the surgical gas**  
**Dislocate your mouth and you'll be talkin out yo ass**

**In this case you use 'motherfucker and I use 'mister'**

**Address yo ass correctly instead of callin you a sista**

**Don't get it twisted; I'm in this and that aint a myth**

**It's time to let you know who the fuck you're fuckin with.**

**Am I upset? Well yeah a tad, just a little bit**

**Cause that's all i hear you talk about, a bunch of bullshit**

**I got the mouth to be the boss, the heart to back it up**  
**Rhymes come naturally, no need to laugh and crack it up**  
**Let this be clear before you make me nauseous and sick**  
**Take my advice and take this dick and ride the maverick!"**

"_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SHIIIIIIITTTTT" _DJ SlipInside hollered.

The crowd of people in the club erupted in a roar as if we had just been to the Superbowl and our team won. People we were jumping up and out their seats. Jumping around like somebody had dissed their mama's. Everyone just went crazy.

Caez won hands down, he's was way too intelligent and sophisticated to lose to that MC Ebony._  
_

The crowd started to chant

_Ride The Maverick_

_Ride the Maverick_

_Ride The Maverick! _

_"_All right all right, I think we know who owned this battle here. Michael Caesar from Brooklyn, New York aka 'The Maverick!"

**The. Crowd. Went. Insane.**

"There's your title," A chain that stated 'king' "And your money and coupon." Caez couldn't stop smiling and I was ready to go home. All this noise was making me nauseous.

"Aight errbody its time to get stupid! You know after 2am it gets crazy, no rules, LEGGO!"

* * *

I searched for the keys in my pocket as we stood outside. The night air felt good against my skin, so good that I could fall asleep right now on the asphalt. Riley was nowhere to be found but that was typical because he'd always come in the morning. Probably with his boys, or chilling with his girl C-murph.

I jammed the key into the car door.

"_Man _tonight was awesome brah...I mean, I'm living my dream, a rapper tryna make a difference in the world. I'm gonna be big. I felt it Huey." Caez said as he looked up to the sky.

"I feel it..." He whispered sincere.

I stopped for a second and joined him. I gazed into the night-sky, designed and filled with radiant stars. Glancing at the millions of stellar stars that light up the dark. I wondered how it would look from that stars point of view.

Caez found his place in the stars. Where was mine? I let myself drift off into the night-sky, in search of something. Squinting my eyes, hoping that one day, I would understand.

_Huey_

It seems that I would constantly spin around infinite repetition. Asking my self the same questions, wondering where would I be in life if they hadn't died.

I can't bury the memories.

_Huey _

What if I was in a nightmare waiting to wake up? _Wake up Huey! Wake up!_

_"_What hell Huey, wake up dawg!" Caez bellowed, expression in concern.

I blinked twice. Three girls had already walked to the car to verbally well maybe physically interacted with him.

"That drink...I had" I cleared my throat.

"I think its that drink, that's messin with me." I lied.

Caez ran a hand through his dreads, "Want me to drive?"

"Hell na...I'm not that drunk." I proceeded to get into the car.

"Well this is Keisha." He gestured at her, then to me. "Keisha this is Huey, my dawg."

"Hi Nice to meet you." She was short, bout 5'4, weave, jewelry, lookin ghetto fabulous. She shoved a lock of braids behind her ear. "Are we going to _his _house?" She questioned

Caez looked up at me, curious. "Are we?"

"Err...Say what now?" I raised a brow.

"I was gonna crash at yo place." He did a facial expression saying 'I need to use the guest room'

"Oh...yea I guess." I said deadpanned.

"Aren't you gonna introduce us Mack?" They were twins. They look liked models.

"Oh i'm sorry, this is Tammy, and Sammy, Tam and Sam, this is Huey." I nodded.

I gave Caez the 'the fuck they going?' look.

"They coming with me." He smiled deliriously.

"Oh Hell no, you gon have to rent a hotel room nigga. Don't you got 500$? Do something nice and treat them to a hotel." I smiled wryly.

"While you do that, I'm off to bed, I'm tired as fuck." With that I entered the car, closed the door and pushed the 'push-to-start' button. The engine,that i worked on, roared to life. I gripped the steering wheel ready to swerve out of here.

Caez went up to the window, "We taking Tammy's car, I'll hit you up in the morning brah," He turned to look at them. "Make that the afternoon!" He said slyly and left.

Horny Ass

* * *

I turned into the parking space in our house and opened the garage and parked. As I walked inside there were no lights on. Didn't know if Granddad was sleeping or not.

"Granddad?"

I went upstairs to check on him.

I cracked the door open just a little to peak inside, make sure everything was okay. Granddad was snoring the night away, tangled in his blankets and covers. Good.

I went to my room.

3:37am

I plopped myself on the bed, didn't even bother to take my clothes off. I suddenly became really lazy, my eyes lids got heavy. Drifting away again.

* * *

End of chapter 4 hope you liked it. Im not getting much reviews so i guess the story isnt that good? got just 2 last chapter .-. well yea...review or i shall not update_ wake up lurkers! you too!


End file.
